This invention relates generally to the field of golf club carriers and more specifically to an article of manufacture for carrying and storing golf clubs and related accessories required to play golf.
As golf clubs increase in value, there is a need for better club protection. Along with club protection there is a demand for more orderly storage of clubs for convenient and faster play. There has been no easy, low cost way to determine if a club is missing while playing. Golfers generally use a motorized golf carts, but at times may walk and shoulder carry or pull a bag on a pull cart. Increased storage area is desirable for those times when additional items are to be carried with the golfer.
There is nothing available that offers all of these features in one unit. Storing each club head in an upright manner in an individually protected compartment, while having a rubberized slot to securely and conveniently protect and store each club shaft offers new and innovative features. On occasion a golfer will hand carry several clubs to advance the ball and accidentally leave one on the golf course. With this club storage and carrier system, a missing club will quickly be noticed.
By increasing the storage area, insulated compartments for beverages will be added. Storage compartments may have transparent material showing the golfer a view of the contents of each compartment.
It is an object of this current invention to provide an innovative alternative to conventional methods of transporting, storing and protecting golf clubs and golf accessories, while offering flexible usage and features not currently available.
Carriers of golf clubs with dividers, handles and wheels are known in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,114,730; 6,460,867; 6,056,301; 5,112,068; 4,911,465; 4,890,856; 4,860,889; 4,792,152 and 4,726,597. However, none of these patents offer the specific combination of features of the present invention.
Prior technology does not provide a golf club carrier that stores each club independently, outside the storage compartments, with club heads down, eliminating the need for club head covers while providing protection for each golf club against damage. Current systems used on motorized golf carts do not enable the user to quickly notice a missing club. Standard storage compartments currently available on golf bags are not sufficient to provide additional space for storage of cold beverages as well as having transparent material allowing the user to view compartment contents.